Various belt cleaning assemblies for continuous conveyor belts designed for food processing are commercially available. However, the inventors have found that these previously designed belt cleaning assemblies have not been optimized to remove residue that accumulates on pervious conveyor belts in continuous food processing systems. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved belt cleaning assembly.